What if
by Britishgirl99
Summary: What if Ari never killed Kate on that roof top? What if Gibbs spotted him in time? What if Ari was sent to prison for his crimes? What if Kate went to visit him? Spoilers for 'Life before his eyes' and 'Kill Ari part 1' in later chapters. Rated T to be on the safe side. It is a Kari story but there will be quite a bit of Tiva as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is my interpretation of what happens in Life before his eyes where Mike Franks shows Gibbs what would have happened if he had spotted Ari on the roof top before he killed Kate, though in my version Tony and Kate don't get married and Ari isn't about to propose to Deena, in this story she doesn't exist. It will be a Kari (of course) and a Tiva later on so please review.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned NCIS but I don't.

* * *

Tony shot down the remaining terrorist who collapsed to the ground, body now riddled with bullets. "Boss" tony yelled jogging over to join Gibbs and Kate as they lingered by the controller, "you know how to use this?" he asked, concern clear in Tony's voice. The ships that were arriving back in port today would not be damaged by the missile, but the families of the returning sailors definitely would.

"No" Gibbs replied, "but I know how to crash it" and with that he fired three clean shots into the controller, the missile landing in the bay.

"I'm out" Gibbs sighed as he stared down at his pistol, it was empty. "Me too" Kate said from across the roof top. The agents had managed to take out who knows how many terrorists but there was still the potential for more and with no bullets they were left in a pretty bad situation. Gibbs was actually half hoping there was at least one more terrorist; he was really looking forward to putting a bullet in the brain of the man who led them there, of course with no bullets that would be difficult but still, he could try.

The sound of a gun being fired seemed to echo all the way across the roof Kate, Tony and Gibbs were now stood on. The shooter had his gun pointed through the door by the stairs, aiming directly at Gibbs. It took Kate less than a second for her to decide what to do, the shooter was a blurred face to her, it was the object in his hand that caused her to react. With adrenaline pumping through her blood stream and years of secret service training kicking in, she threw herself between the terrorist and her boss. She felt the bullet make contact with her vest, impacting her chest and throwing her to the ground; she heard the sickening thwack as her head hit the concrete roof top, though this was drowned out by the sound of gun shots and more clearly through her slight haze, Gibbs yelling her name.

It was ironic how a piece of metal so small could force her backwards like she had been just hit by a car, she thought, it was a strange thing to think at that moment in time but that is what came into Kate's head as she lay on the ground, her head throbbing.

She felt herself being rolled over but didn't open her eyes, her head hurt too much for her to move. Kate felt them unzipping her jacket and moaned, "You ok?" Tony asked her.

"I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo, what do you think?" Kate half snapped at Tony, now recovering slightly from the shock of the bullet.

"You're not going to Pilate's class tomorrow and that wasn't point blank range" DiNozzo smiled down at Kate and the two laughed, the situation still not quite sinking in.

Gibbs glanced up from his two agents, there appeared to be no more terrorists but out of habit, Gibbs scanned the roof top for any sign of more. His eyes settled on a building across from them, maybe 5-600 meters away, and that's when he saw him; his well-trained marine eyes may be not as good as they used to be but Gibbs knew a sniper when he saw one. "Mcgee, get air support, we got a sniper" Gibbs spoke into his microphone as he watched the flash of a rifle go off in the distance.

"Stay down Kate" Tony said, he'd overheard Gibbs' instruction to me Mcgee and certainly wasn't going to let her take another bullet today. Kate watched as the expression on her co-worker's face changed from amusement to concern. She hadn't quite caught what Gibbs had said and struggled against Tony's grasp in an attempt to see what was going on. Both Gibbs and DiNozzo were looking out across the horizon, bent down on their knees. In the distance the sounds of a helicopter could be heard flying over Newport News. 'Sniper', Kate thought to herself and her relief turned to dread as the realisation hit.

Fornell and his team sprinted up the stairs off the abandoned office building. Once the FBI had heard about NCIS' raid of the terrorist cell they had rushed to join them, just in time it seemed. Gibbs was going to be annoyed of course but Fornell had grown used to him and wasn't that concerned.

The roof top spread out in front of the FBI as they ran across it. Fornell had three SWAT team members on either side of him and the plan was to corner the sniper. Above them, the helicopter hovered over the roof top; this guy had nowhere to go. "Step away from the weapon" Fornell yelled to the man who was bent over the gun by the edge of the roof, his back to them. From this position Fornell could see that the man was dressed in entirely black with short hair and by the way he had been handling the rifle proved he had had more than a little professional training.

"As you wish, Agent Fornell" The man said standing up and placing his hands behind his head. Fornell recognised that voice and there was only one person he knew that could be that arrogant while under arrest. Haswari turned slowly to face him, smiling despite the situation he was in.

"You're under arrest." Fornell said putting away his weapon and taking out his cuffs.

"Oh, what for exactly?" Haswari asked his voice thick with sarcastic innocence.

"Terrorism for one thing and oh yeah, attempted murder for another." Fornell remarked as he cuffed Haswari. He wouldn't let it show but this man freaked him out a little, even the most hardened psychopaths weren't this cocky when they were being arrested.

"I am sure agent Gibbs will be pleased" Haswari laughed as Fornell, followed by the rest of his team, dragged him across the roof top.

"Forget about Gibbs, I most certainly am." Fornell snapped in his ear.

"That's a shame; I thought we were on the same team." Haswari said, that infuriating sarcasm returning to his voice making Fornell's blood boil.

Fornell paced the observation room impatiently, he wasn't exactly looking forward to interrogating Haswari, he wanted to get it over and done with so he could be locked away and Fornell wouldn't ever have to think about Ari Haswari ever again. Gibbs had pretty much begged (or as close as Gibbs got to begging) to interrogate Haswari but both his and Fornell's directors had refused, for one thing it was in the FBI's jurisdiction and Gibbs would most likely kill Haswari rather than interrogate him, as much as Fornell would enjoy that, it was illegal.

He watched as two guards walked Haswari into the interrogation room. His arms were cuffed behind his back and both guards were probably twice his size and weight but he looked as if he had been just brought home. He lent back in the chair, talking to the guards casually, who were clearly trying their best to ignore him; this didn't bother Haswari in the slightest.

Fornell walked into the interrogation room, he had been mentally prepping himself for this for the last half an hour and he still wasn't sure if he was ready but Fornell wanted to wipe that arrogant smile from Haswari's face so badly. "You're dismissed" Fornell turned addressing the two guards. They gave him a concerned look but then turned to leave. Fornell sat down in the chair in front of Ari. "Mossad really aren't going to be pleased when they hear about this, neither is deputy director David, your father" Fornell said, opening the file in front of him. He hoped it would surprise Ari that they knew about his father, though of course, it didn't.

Ari smiled looking down at the table, "you really think I care what Israel or Eli David thinks?" he said, looking up at Fornell.

"You should, they will be asking for your resignation soon." Fornell remarked still staring at the file in front of him, Haswari simply laughed.

"Eli has already ordered my younger sister to kill me; I honestly don't think they will bother with such formalities as asking for my resignation."

"You really think your father would have you killed?"

"Why not? I am a traitor, not only to him but his beloved country as well. Anyway, the feeling's mutual." Fornell was shocked. He said that with so much ease, as if his father ordering his assassination was just a fact of life.

Fornell shook his head, trying to get re focused on what he really came in here for. "Why were you trying to murder Gibbs?" He asked trying to shock Haswari with the change in topic. It again, didn't work.

"Who says I was trying to kill agent Gibbs?" He said.

Fornell stood up, getting angry now, "we found you with your rifle aimed at the roof top where Gibbs was, you openly admitted to him you were going to try murder him, don't try deny this Haswari because trust me, you're not getting out of it." He yelled at him.

"Just because my rifle was aimed at the roof top where agent Gibbs was stood, does not mean I was trying to kill him." He smirked, arrogantly.

"Then who were you trying to murder?" Fornell screamed at him, slamming his fist down on the table, he was absolutely furious; he wasn't getting anywhere near to even finding a crack in this man's mask, let alone breaking him…

"Special Agent Todd, of course" Haswari said, matter of factly; leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head, completely relaxed.

"Agent Todd?" Fornell yelled, and then noticed the cuffs hanging from his right wrist. He'd picked the stupid things.

Haswari just laughed as he was pinned against the wall by the two security guards while Fornell re-cuffed his wrists.

* * *

So there is the first chapter. Please tell me if you think I should carry on or not, I don't want to waste my time if no one likes it (though I hope you do). In the next chapter I'm going to introduce Ziva so there will probably be a little Tiva scene for all you fans out there. Anyway hope you like it and as always, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my, what if story. Kate knows now that Ari was arrested and that he was trying to kill her. As always please review and tell me what you think, I am, at least looking forward to continuing this story even more, I hope you are too! There is a scene in this story based on the one from Kill Ari part 1 so some of the lines are taken from the show though this scene is my version of what happened, yes, you guessed it, Tiva!

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own NCIS

* * *

It still hadn't quite sunk in yet. He had been trying to kill her, not Gibbs. Gibbs was the one who had shot him in the shoulder, Gibbs was the one who had threatened to kill him on more than one occasion and Gibbs was the one who he had tried to blow up at the coffee shop, not her, yet it was her he had been aiming at on that roof top. Fornell had told Gibbs and Gibbs had told her, he'd also told her that Ari was now in prison.

Kate just couldn't bring herself to feel happy about it though; Gibbs, her boss, was most definitely thrilled. It wasn't obvious, as he wasn't the sort of person to show his emotions easily, but she noticed. He seemed to smile more easily now at DiNozzo's pathetic jokes or was slightly more forgiving when Mcgee messed up; it was like a huge worry had been lifted from Gibbs' shoulders and he was so much more relaxed because of it. In a way Kate was glad, she didn't want to go through again what had happened with Gibbs before they had found out Ari was, supposedly, Mossad not a terrorist. The other two agents, DiNozzo and Mcgee, were also very pleased; they discussed the topic all the time and always with smiles on their faces, but Kate could not bring herself to feel the same way, her smiles and laughs were always fake as she tried her best to convince her co-workers that she too was pleased that Ari Haswari was now in prison.

She told herself and anyone who noticed that her smiles were fake, namely Gibbs, that being nearly murdered was not something that occurred on a day to day basis, despite their jobs, and that she was simply in shock. Her boss appeared to believe her but there was something about the way he would sometimes watch her while she was working at her desk that told her otherwise.

Kate paced her apartment that night. She wasn't completely sure what was bothering her so much but something was. She collapsed on her sofa, staring at the ceiling. She'd been telling Gibbs all day that she was fine but the truth was she wasn't, her head was spinning and her mind seemed to unwillingly recall the few conversations she had had with the man who had recently tried to kill her. He'd been surprisingly polite, for a terrorist, that was and although he had shot both Gerald and Gibbs he had never once hurt her, not even when she had tried, and failed to stab him. He'd even prevented that Bassam from hitting her though she had no idea why, what did she mean to him? Apparently nothing.

Kate sighed and got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. She opened her fridge which was pathetically empty and turned to the freezer taking out a pot of cookie dough ice cream and getting a spoon from the draw. She turned a film on once she was back in the living room but wasn't paying any attention to it, she didn't even know which one it was.

"I love you, Sophie" the man on the screen said to the women.

"I love you too, Jack" Sophie cried, throwing her arms around the man in front of her and kissing him passionately…

Kate laughed at the two, "how many love stories turn out like that?" She said to herself and got up to bin the, now empty, pot of ice cream. She had finally turned her attention to the screen after pondering what motivations he had for trying to kill her for the last hour and a half and was glad that she did, she needed something to distract her, if not for long.

'In the most famous love story, Romeo and Juliet,' Kate thought, 'they both end up dead. What does that say about romance then?' she wondered, aloud now, 'Is it always doomed?'

* * *

"Kate, get up" someone was yelling way too loudly for this time on a morning.

"What for?" she yelled back, it was Tony.

"Work, genius, your late and the boss is mad, though I think it is his way of showing concern." Tony said, poking her, it was then Kate realised she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She grabbed the clock of the coffee table and stared at the time.

"No," she said, more to herself than Tony, "no, no, no, no!" Kate jumped up from the sofa and ran across the room, grabbing her things as she went. "Who died?" she yelled to Tony through her bedroom door as she hurried to get dressed.

"Nobody." Tony replied.

"What?" she asked, sticking her head through the door.

"You're just late." Tony smiled at her.

"Then why couldn't you have just called?" Kate asked.

"That's what I said, but Gibbs insisted I go get you, he seems to be worried about something, anything in particular?"

"No, of course not." Kate replied

"He seems to be worried about Ari." Tony stated from the living room.

"Why would Gibbs be worried about Ari?" she asked

"No, he's worried about you about Ari."

"DiNozzo, that makes no sense."

"I mean, that he thinks you are worried about Ari."

"I'm not" Kate said a little too quickly.

"I know" Tony replied "but Gibbs doesn't think that."

"Well Gibbs is paranoid then."

"Gibbs doesn't get paranoid, he gets suspicious." Tony said as Kate, now ready to leave walked into the living room to join him. There was something in his voice that seemed to be questioning Kate, Gibbs sounded just the same when he spoke to her.

She sighed looking down at the floor as she replied. "There's nothing wrong DiNozzo, can't you just live with that?"

"I can, but Gibbs can't, he thinks you're lying to him." Tony said as they walked down to his car.

"I would never lie to Gibbs." Kate said, but even to her, her voice sounded weak, like she was lying…

* * *

"Finally." Mcgee said nervously as Kate and Tony walked into the bull pen, "Gibbs is in MTAC and he seemed pretty annoyed Kate." She gulped and turned to go up to MTAC but walked straight into Gibbs, this wasn't her lucky day.

"Special agent Todd, nice of you to join us." Gibbs said as he pushed past her to get to his desk.

"Gibbs I'm so sorry, I slept in." Kate gasped as she rushed over to his desk.

Gibbs looked up suddenly, both hands on the surface of the desk as he replied, "up all night thinking?" he asked, the accusation clear in his voice.

"Yes, I mean no. I'm fine, Gibbs, I've been telling you that for the last few days."

"Then why don't I believe you agent Todd?"

'Maybe because you can always tell when someone is lying' Kate thought to herself but didn't say it out loud.

"Get to work." Gibbs snapped walking past her, "Oh and Kate do that again and I won't send DiNozzo get you, understand?" Gibbs asked. Kate gulped and nodded heading to her desk and sitting down.

The bull pen was awkwardly quiet that morning. Gibbs was up in MTAC the entire time with the new director, Jenny Shepard. Kate had only seen her once and hadn't even spoken to her but it seemed like this woman meant business, there was also something between her and Gibbs which Kate could not put her finger but then again she didn't ponder it for too long.

By the time Gibbs came down from MTAC, Kate had decided what she had to do. She hated hiding her emotions from her boss though he did all the time. She had to sort this out, she needed closure. Gibbs still wasn't talking to her when he came down from the Multiple Threat Alert Centre, he acknowledged Tony and Mcgee but ignored Kate; she had to put an end to this.

"I need to go to the prison." She said simply as she stood in front of her boss' desk.

"I'm sorry?" Gibbs asked.

"You've suspected that I'm not fine and it's true." Kate looked down before carrying on. "I just can't get over it; he tried to kill me Gibbs. I need closure, I need to ask him why, so will you please give me the afternoon off so I can go to the prison and ask him. I just need closure."

Gibbs looked at her for a minute before answering. "Fine, but Kate if it doesn't make a difference…"

"I know Gibbs." She said and ran to her desk to grab her coat before he could change his mind. Gibbs sighed as she left.

"I'm going to get coffee." He said and left as well.

Tony sighed leaning back in his chair. He was about to continue with the report he was typing when somebody walked into the bull pen. Tony sat up quickly when he noticed it was a young woman. "Hi, who are you?" He said quickly getting up from his seat and walking over to the woman, smiling.

"Ziva David, Mossad" she said flashing her ID then walking away from him to the other side of the bull pen without even looking at him, this bothered Tony for some reason.

"You're Israeli?" Tony asked and it dawned on him that her voice sounded different somehow, it had a middle eastern accent to it that tony found quite compelling, this woman had barely spoken three words but she was already intriguing him and differently to most women, it was not her beauty that had caught his attention but how, though he was pretty positive she had never even set foot in the NCIS headquarters before, she already seemed perfectly at home in the environment and also to some extent how she didn't seem the slightest bit interested in Tony at all.

"Very good, the way you made that connection, Mossad, Israeli." She said continuing to walk away from him. She had a slightly masculine walk Tony noted, like she was used to working around men.

"What can I do for you Miss David?" Tony asked her.

"Nothing," she replied with confidence, "I'm here to see special agent Gibbs."

'Typical' Tony thought before replying. "How do you know I'm not Gibbs?"

She just laughed as she walked over to sit in Mcgee's seat leaning back like she was impersonating Tony. "Gibbs?"

"He'll be back in an hour." 'That means you'll have to wait' Tony thought to himself, now glad that his boss was out. He wanted her to stay longer. "Are you sure I can't help you?" He asked her.

She tutted, "I don't think so." Tony got up and walked towards her.

"I'm special agent Tony DiNozzo" he said, Ziva David just smiled and removed her hair from the head band she had been wearing, Tony couldn't help but stare.

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying to get his mind back on track.

"Your special agent Gibbs arrested a Mossad officer the other day; I'm here to find out why."

"So I can help you." Tony said. "If you are talking about Ari Haswari he was arrested because he tried to murder my best friend." Tony snapped at her, annoyed now.

"And where is this best friend?" Ziva asked. Tony DiNozzo was an interesting man she thought, he was very different to the men she had worked with before, he was, well she wasn't completely sure she just knew she wanted to know more and Ziva David usually got what she wanted.

"She's…" Tony said, pausing for a moment trying to decide if it was a good idea to tell Ziva that Kate had gone to see Ari or not, "out." Tony finished.

"Oh" Ziva sighed.

* * *

So that's the end of the second chapter. I think I like it better than the first, please tell me what you think and if I should carry on though I'm quite enjoying writing this story so I probably will carry on writing any way He he!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, so here's the third chapter. I struggled to write the bits with Ari at the start so please tell me what you think in the reviews section, you know that makes me happy, especially if you like it, not hinting at anything there (wink), actually I don't really mind what you think as long as you tell me. Anyway please read and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS do you really think Kate and Ari would be dead, no of course not. :-)

* * *

Ari had been in the prison for 3 weeks now, but that was long enough. He hated being locked up and not being able to go and do what he wanted. Having said that, some things about being an inmate he actually found mildly amusing such as when he picked his cuffs when he first came and seeing the expression on the guard's faces when they realised, he would have done it again but he didn't want them to increase his security.

In a way, Ari was kind of glad they had arrested him before he had had a chance to pull the trigger. There really wasn't much to do in prison and he spent the majority of his time working out both in the exercise yard and in his cell. Unfortunately, sit ups and press ups weren't very challenging tasks, at least not mentally, as a result his mind had plenty of time to wonder and for some strange reason Ari found himself thinking about Special Agent Caitlin Todd more and more often. He hadn't meant to but she just sort of forced herself into his head.

He was a monster. Ari had accepted that fact a long time ago; he had no problem with the truth. He had not been born one though; it was Eli David who had made him that way. The only reason for his birth had been to benefit the man in his quest for power. He and his siblings had been raised as killers and he had been trained to be the best mole Mossad or any other agency, for that matter had ever seen. A man who had been treated like that could never be anything other than a monster; though Ari had believed that monsters could not fall in love. When he had planned on ending Agent Todd's life he had thought that the attraction he felt towards her had been nothing more than that, but prison had given him time to think. Now he honestly wasn't sure what he felt for her, but he did know that he was glad Agent Gibbs had spotted him in time.

Kate's mind was spinning as she drove to the prison. She was no longer sure if this was such a good idea. Deciding to go was a spur of the moment thing and she was now seriously regretting it, she didn't want to face him, not now, not after what he had tried to do. She'd been able to handle him before but she wasn't so sure if she could anymore. Kate sat fidgeting in her seat as she pulled into the car park; it took all her will power to open the car door and even more to get out. Despite the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach she knew she had to do this, she hadn't come all this way just to drive back to NCIS and face Gibbs. Kate pictured the look on his face if she had to tell him she hadn't been able to go through with it and winced, she had to do this.

Kate walked into the waiting room nervously. The receptionist/guard had told her to wait there and that the warden would come to get her. She plugged in her iPod while she sat waiting and flicked through her playlist…

"Haswari!" somebody yelled. Ari looked up from the press up position he was in, to see three guards waiting outside his cell.

"Yes" He said.

"You've got a visitor." The guard who had spoken before snapped, attempting to stare him down. Ari didn't react just rolled onto his back and rubbed his face.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know" the guard replied, "can't think of anyone who would want to see you." Ari just smiled.

* * *

"Special Agent Todd?" The warden asked, "Is special agent Todd here?" Kate looked up from her iPod to see, who she assumed was the warden stood by the door in the waiting room.

"Yes." She said.

"This way please." Kate followed him out of the room.

"There will be two other guards in the room with you as well as myself; I hope you are alright with that." The warden asked as they walked down the corridor together. Kate figured he was somewhere in his mid-forties, a largish man with no hair underneath his hat, Kate didn't think he looked that threatening but then again she was used to Gibbs' death stares.

"That's fine" she replied, "I don't want to sound stupid but…" she trailed off unsure of how to phrase her question, "oh never mind." She sighed in defeat.

The warden smiled. "Well, I don't want to sound insensitive or anything but, he's in here because he tried to kill you, special agent Todd, why do you want to see him?

"Closure" Kate replied, "Has he been, err…" she said, trailing off again, she didn't want to sound like she actually cared about Ari.

"He picked his cuffs twice before he even got here, does that answer your question?"

Kate laughed, "Yes and that doesn't surprise me."

"Are you ready?" the warden asked her. She paused before she answered, forcing herself to re imagine Gibbs' face.

"Yes." She said.

* * *

"Caitlin" Ari smiled as Kate walked into the room. He looked so comfortable though there were two armed guards in the room with them. 'He hasn't changed a bit' Kate thought to herself.

"Ari" she said as she sat down in the seat across from him, they were separated by one table, the exact same position they were in on the farm a year ago, the last time she had seen him. It felt like yesterday.

"Are you surprised I came to see you?" Kate asked.

"Not at all, actually I expected you to come sooner." Ari said, the grin still plastered to his face. Kate gasped, shocked by his answer, then realised he was trying to do that to her and frowned.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you came Caitlin." He said, though his expression had changed now.

"I… Why?" she said, getting to the point.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately." He said.

"I meant, why did you try to, to kill me?" She asked her voice shaking as she tried to sound calm, he'd surprised her again. Ari's frown deepened.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Caitlin."

"To, cause Gibbs pain… you hate him." Kate said, hurt.

"Yes and no." He replied.

"Do I want to know the other reasons?" She asked.

"No, probably not." He laughed, leaning back further in his chair.

"I thought not." Kate sighed. Ari just smiled.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. 'This definitely isn't helping' Kate thought to herself. Her heart was racing in her chest, from a mixture of fear and something else, but she wasn't entirely sure what the something else was.

"How have you been Caitlin?" He asked, still smiling.

"Fine, considering I may have been dead by now if it wasn't for Gibbs."

"You owe him a lot." Ari said.

"Yes, and I don't owe you anything." She snapped, "You tried to murder me." She leaned forward, days of anger finally coming out; she was almost shaking from the emotion building up inside her and she could feel her eyes becoming watery.

"I… have seen the error in my ways." Ari said, not looking at her, just at the table. His voice sounded genuine but Kate knew better than trust it, to trust him. She could not stop the tears from falling now, coming down her face in small droplets, she looked at him trying to find remorse, regret anything in his expression.

Ari looked up, she was crying. "I am sorry Caitlin." He said. Kate looked at his face, into his eyes and something told her he was not lying, not now. He told her that.

"Yeah and I'm sure you mean that, don't you?" She said sarcastically, also staring at the table. Ari couldn't help but laugh. He leaned back again, sighing…

…"I love you, Caitlin."

Kate looked up quickly, shocked for the third time by his words. She didn't mean for the words to slip out of her mouth as she smiled imitating his position in the chair. "Yeah, I love you too." She whispered. Then gasped, realising what she had said she quickly turned behind her, "Err; I think I want to leave now." Kate said to the warden. As she got up to leave she glanced at him once again.

* * *

Ok, so slightly controversial but whatever, please review and tell me what you think. Pretty please :-)


	4. Chapter 4

So basically this is what happens after what happened in the last chapter, all I can say is poor Kate! As always please review.

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.

* * *

Kate was practically hyperventilating by the time she was out of that room. That was the furthest thing from closure she could possibly imagine and it certainly wasn't good for her already fragile mental health. She couldn't get the image of his face out of her head, he was haunting her and she had only just left him. Her head was hurting from a full cornucopia of emotions so she rested it against the wall of the corridor, trying to get her breathing under control.

"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other or something?" The warden asked her as he followed her out of the room.

"Something like that." Kate replied not removing her forehead from the cool surface of the wall.

"I don't mean to be rude but…"

"Then don't say it then." Kate snapped, a little too harshly, "I'm sorry and yes, I was being stupid, ok?" She said turning to face the man.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, but Kate didn't answer. 'Does this guy know the meaning of sensitive?' she thought to herself as she began to walk down the hall away from him. She heard him rushing to catch her up and had to fight the strong urge to run away from him and perhaps go and cry in a corner somewhere, she had no idea what she was going to do now, if anything coming here had just made her situation worse, Gibbs had said if it didn't work…

Kate's thought was interrupted by the sound of somebody screaming. At least that was what she thought it was at first. The sound of the alarm filled the empty corridors, quenching out the unbearable silence which had nearly been choking Kate and replacing it with an excruciating whining noise that filled her head and made her ears ring almost instantly.

"This way, quick." The warden said, grabbing her arm, there was a panicked look on his face, this was not good.

* * *

"You can't sit there." Tony said to the Israeli woman who was currently making herself comfortable at the desk opposite his.

"Why not?" She asked glancing up at him.

"Because that is Kate's desk."

"But Kate is not here."

"Yes, but she is very sensitive about that sort of thing, I mean you can't even go through her rubbish without being yelled at." Tony said.

"Why would you want to go through her rubbish?" Ziva smiled at Tony leaning forward to address him.

"I am an investigator that is my job." He wasn't going to admit to himself that he might have said that to impress Ziva.

"I didn't know she had done anything wrong." She answered concern on her face and in her voice.

"She's not."

"Then I repeat, why do you want to look through her rubbish?" Ziva asked again.

"To know more about her personal life, duh." Tony said, Ziva grimaced internally at this, did he like this Kate?

"Do you have feelings for her?" Ziva asked she had to know.

"No, no of course not she's my partner, my friend nothing more." Tony said, shocked by Ziva's question.

Ziva couldn't help but smile. "Good."

"Good?" Tony questioned her.

"By any chance, is this 'Kate' Special agent Caitlin Todd?" Ziva said, quickly improvising to avoid his question.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I've heard about her before that's all." Ziva said casually.

"From who?" Tony asked, curiously; but he was distracted from his question by Ziva walking towards him, smiling as she sat on his desk in front of him and leaning in.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kate yelled at him through the sound of the alarm. The warden was clearly on high alert, checking in every direction before they turned a corner, like a small child who had just learnt the road safety laws.

"Do you not know what that alarm means special agent Todd?" He asked glancing behind at her.

"No, I just know it is giving me a headache, well making the one I had worse." She said but he cut her off.

"It means the cell doors have unlocked." He said quickly, "this way, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"No kidding!" Kate snapped.

They rounded another corner and that's when they saw them, crowds of inmates, a sea of orange jump suits, in the corridor in front of them, their cell doors wide open. The warden gestured for them to move backwards, "can't let them see us" the warden whispered to Kate as they inched back, slowly.

"I know, I have seen enough TV to know what will happen if they do." Kate whispered, her voice sounded panicked even to her. She really wished they hadn't taken her weapon from her when she came in.

"This way!" the warden murmured leading Kate into a room and locking the door behind them. Kate ran her hand through her hair, spinning on her heals. Her breathing was ragged like she had just run a marathon and she felt like she was about to pass out so she sat on the floor, lying down on her back.

"Can this day get much worse?" She said more to herself than to her companion.

"Well yeah," the warden said turning to her from across the room.

"How?"

"They could find us."

"You just locked the door!" Kate gasped sitting up, her voice high and squeaky.

"These people are criminals agent Todd; they know how to pick a lock." The warden said.

"Thanks for being positive." Kate replied sarcastically. She stood up, pacing the room, she really hated doing nothing. She plugged her iPod in once again, turning the volume up high in an attempt to drown out her panicked thoughts, it didn't really work.

* * *

"Put the news on!" Gibbs shouted at Tony from the stair case.

"Why boss?" Tony asked him, more than a little confused.

"Just do it DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped, running into the bull pen. Tony flicked the news on the plasma; it was a bird's eye view of a prison surrounded by people, FBI people. The sub titles read that the inmates had found a way to break free and had currently taken control of the prison, with an unknown number of hostages.

"That's where Kate is." Tony gasped as the realisation hit, had she been taken hostage again? Was she dead?

"That's where Ari is." Ziva whispered from next to Tony. Gibbs stared at the woman who stood next to DiNozzo, he hadn't noticed her before which was strange, for him, he was more than a little confused.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked her.

"Ziva David, Mossad. You must be Agent Gibbs, I have heard a lot about you." She said holding out her hand for him to shake but Gibbs didn't comply.

"Who from? Ari?"

"If you must know, yes."

"Do you not find it a little weird that not long after your 'agent' is sent to that prison, there is a mass break out?" Gibbs asked her, she didn't answer.

* * *

They hadn't really been in that room very long but Kate was already going insane, she had circled the small room 11 times now listened to the same song 7 times and was currently on her back for the 12th time. The warden, on the other hand had spent the last, who knows how long with his ear pinned against the door, listening intently for any change, good or bad.

"Who did it?" Kate asked suddenly.

"What?" The warden asked, finally removing his ear from the door. Kate jumped to her feet and began pacing again.

"Was it one of the inmates? One of the guards? Is this a terrorist attack?" She clamped her hand over her mouth at the last statement. A terrorist, she thought to herself.

The warden looked over at her; he didn't say anything as they were now both aware of who had done this, it was him, the man Kate had just told she… She paused, not wanting to recall it. She wondered if it would be possible to block the most awfully painful memory from her mind, she doubted it, but she could still try, couldn't she?

Kate sat with her back to the wall, strategically planning how to block it from her memory, which was if she had to, she may not need to, they could be found and if that happened they could end up dead.

"What's your name?" Kate asked the man who once again had is ear pinned to the door. He stood up and walked a few steps away from her before replying, his back now to the door.

"My name is Phil." He smiled, blushing slightly and looking at the floor, suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

"Kate." She smiled at him, holding out her hand for him to shake when she heard the sickening click of the door being opened…

Phil turned around quickly to face the intruder but was knocked unconscious before he could react. Kate leapt to her feet but was stunned to silence when the man turned to face her. Ari was no longer dressed in a prison jump suit but instead a guard's uniform, Kate shuddered to think what had happened to the man he had got it from. He moved towards her walking forwards slowly, Kate knew she should do something but she found she couldn't move he'd pinned her against that wall without even touching her.

Ari was smiling as he walked forwards, Kate raised her hands weakly in trying to fight him of, but of course it failed.

"What do you want?" Kate gasped as he grabbed her wrists.

"You Caitlin," he said, kissing her nose and forehead several times in between words, "are my ticket out of here." He chuckled while Kate fought him pathetically trying to ignore the feel of his lips on her skin as she did so.

He moved his hands down to her palms squeezing her hand before gently leading her out of the room, out of the prison all together in fact. By the time they were out of the building he was wearing a pair of sun glasses and cap like Phil had been wearing before he was knocked unconscious. Just before they headed out into the open however he pulled her closer, forcing her to walk by his side and as casually as possible as to not get noticed. Kate glanced around at the crowds of people, nobody had noticed them but that was not a surprise. To the rest of the world he was simply a guard leading a visitor from danger and to, what they believed, safety. He led her into the car park and paused there looking around. "Which one is yours?" he asked, not looking at her. Kate just gestured to her black range rover at the opposite end of the car park. When they reached it he turned to her holding out his hand, waiting for something. Kate sighed before handing over her key, she knew it was a pathetic excuse but she couldn't be bothered fighting him, she was honestly too tired, the day's events had pretty much knocked all her energy from her. She did not protest as he put her in the passenger seat and climbed in the other side; she also didn't protest when he started the engine and pulled out onto the road, when he drove away from the FBI agents and away from any chance at all of help.

* * *

Kate really isn't doing very well at the being kidnapped and held hostage business is she? I only just realise that people seem to say stupid things quite a lot in my stories don't they? Any way, you know the drill, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to post this chapter; I really did lose inspiration for this story until now. I hope you enjoy it; it includes a little bit more Tiva and a little bit more Kari. As always please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own NCIS.

Kate drummed her fingers on the dash board in front of her, they had been driving for hours now and she was extremely bored, they had left Washington and to her best guess they were heading south, the landscape changing rapidly as they drove. They hadn't spoken since they had got in the car and Kate was growing increasingly impatient for some form conversation to pass the time but she refused to be the one to start talking, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her breaking. Kate sighed loudly leaning back, a not so subtle hint that she was incredibly bored, she wasn't prepared for a cross country trip.

Ari had removed the hat and sun glasses which now lay on the back seat of her range rover, casually driving her car as if they were just on a normal road trip and he was not holding her hostage for the third time, 'how could he stay quiet for so long?' Kate thought to herself, the silence was annoying her, which was quite strange as she usually loved the peacefulness of her flat; she welcomed the silence after working with Tony all day. She was uncomfortable, mind bogglingly bored and to make matters worse she really, really needed the toilet.

"Look," Kate said, finally and annoyingly, breaking, "can you at least tell me where we are going or at the very least how long it's going to take to get there." She moaned.

"Are you that impatient Caitlin?" He said, not taking his eyes from the road.

"No, but we've been driving for hours, it will be dark soon and I need to go to the bathroom!" Kate half yelled, exasperated. 'I sounded like a little kid.' Kate thought to herself, frustrated. Ari laughed at her but still didn't tear his eyes from the road.

"We will stop soon, I promise." Kate crossed her arms and looked out the window; if she was going to do the temper tantrum thing then she might as well do it properly, so she didn't reply to his remark.

There was another thing that was bugging her as well. He had not even commented on the conversation they had had in the prison and she was now wondering how serious he had been, she felt so stupid, he had been trying to throw her off course to distract her while he carried out his little prison break and she had reacted the way she did, what on earth was he going to think of her now? She really did feel like the pathetic, nerdy girl in high school crushing on the most popular boy in the year who was only going along with it because he and his mates found it hilarious that she was gullible enough to believe he actually had feelings for her too.

"Ari" Kate said but quickly stopped herself; she didn't want to make a fool of herself twice in one day. "Err, never mind…"

"If you meant to ask me about what I said earlier, then the answer is yes." He said casually. 'Is he a mind reader or something now?' Kate thought, annoyed that he had read her so easily, she usually didn't allow herself to let her guard down, but he just seemed to break her by simply being there, and Kate was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her.

"What was the question?" She asked, proud she had finally said something that wasn't stupid for what felt like the first time that day.

"You were going to ask me if I meant what I said." He said smiling, still not looking at her, this was getting annoying.

"Oh and how would you know that?" Kate snapped.

"I know you Caitlin." The way he said it sounded like it had come from a creepy film or something, he then finally turned and smiled at her so Kate folded her arms across her chest again in defiance.

"So what's your relationship with Ari Haswari?" Tony asked Ziva as they sat in the car. Tony had offered to drive her to her hotel, it had been a long day and they were both tired. Apparently Kate had been escorted by a guard out of the prison and had then gone home, she was safe, however Tony, after 4 years of working with him, knew that Gibbs suspected otherwise. But when he had asked his boss he had just snapped at him to go home, that Kate was fine and he shouldn't worry, Tony had pushed it but the look Gibbs threw him told Tony to leg it before Gibbs managed to punch him. Also he was a bit preoccupied by the intriguing Israeli who now sat next to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked him, sounding slightly offended, what was Tony saying today to make people so angry?

"I mean is he your boyfriend or something?" Tony asked but hadn't expected the reply. Ziva through her head back laughing, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah right" She gasped between waves of laughter.

"You just seem concerned about him that's all." Tony said watching her.

"He's my…" Then she paused, no longer laughing. "I'm way too good for him and he's got his eye on another woman, anyway." She smiled at Tony, the laughter finally fading away.

"Well I know you're too good for him." Tony said smiling; the other comment didn't even register.

"Yeah," Ziva replied, and then tilted her head to one side, pausing, "Are you good enough for me Tony?"

Tony smirked, turning away from her, "Miss David, have you always been this good at subtlety?" he asked her, a little embarrassed.

"Yes" She smiled, "now answer my question."

"I don't know, what do you think?" Tony said turning to look at her once again, refusing to let this woman intimidate him.

"We will just have to see." She laughed leaning in at the same time as Tony, then his mobile rung.

He picked it up, more than a little annoyed, and checked the caller ID, it was Gibbs. Ziva leaned back into her seat slowly, also annoyed at their disruption. Tony sighed before answering.

"Kate's not at her flat!" Gibbs snapped no hello to be heard of.

"What, I thought you said she went home."

"They did, but apparently a guard led her to her car and they just assumed she went home." Gibbs was so angry; tony could practically hear his teeth grinding through the phone.

"And she's not there." Tony said.

"No, and take a wild guess at which inmate is missing, he's got her DiNozzo, again!"

Tony hung up and turned to Ziva who sat in the passenger seat looking completely innocent. "Well I'm glad you're not dating him." Tony sighed staring down at the mobile in his palm.

"Why's that?" Ziva said, sounding just as innocent as she looked, but then again she was Mossad and they were very good.

"Because then I would have to take you in for questioning about a recent prison break and kidnapping." Tony said, looking at her, a harsh look on his face.

"They never mentioned a kidnapping on the news." Ziva said.

"Kate is missing and so is your," Tony paused trying to choose the right word, "friend." he said but Ziva wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring out the window, it looked as she wasn't listening but she honestly was. It had started to rain now and it sound like the water droplets were throwing themselves at the car to try and escape the harsh cold outside.

They pulled into a small motel, situated of a basically deserted road in the middle of nowhere. If it wasn't for the lights shining through the windows and those of the sign Kate would have come to the conclusion that the place was abandoned. Their car was the only one in the car park and the entire place was shabby, it was almost like nobody was there but that was probably why Ari chose it. He put on the sun glasses again despite the fact it was now twilight and the sky was darkening rapidly. They both sprinted through the pouring rain that was coming down now with a vengeance, and ran to the shelter of the motel reception area. The woman at the desk was young, so much so that if it wasn't for the large amount of tattoos and piercings Kate would have said she was still a girl. She was plugged into an iPod and didn't even look up when the couple walked in. Ari took Kate's hand and walked her to the desk, putting one finger on his lips before turning to the receptionist. He booked a room (the women barely glancing at them once, apparently security here wasn't very tight) and got the room key guiding her too it in complete silence. Kate was actually pleasantly surprised; the room was small but clean and simply but effectively decorated. "Home sweet home" Ari smiled looking around the room and throwing the glasses on to the small double bed in the centre of the room.

"You're kidding." Kate gasped looking at him.

"Yes, well for tonight anyway."

"Let me guess, tomorrow we drive for 10 more hours straight."

"Actually, I was hoping for more like 12." He laughed. Kate just groaned and sat down on the bed turning on the TV.

"How are you expecting to pay for this place?" Kate asked, realising the lack of money that they had. Except Ari just smiled at her, he didn't need to say anything; Kate knew from one look what the answer was, he wasn't planning on paying.

Ari turned and locked the door walking over to sit down next to Kate who was busying herself by flicking through the limited number of channels on the Television. "I thought you would be tired." Ari said watching her intently.

"So did I, but apparently not," Kate sighed tossing the remote to the floor. "There's nothing decent on." She moaned.

"Well what did you expect? This isn't exactly Claridge's."

"Sorry?" Kate asked, confused.

"Fancy hotel in London" Kate just continued to stare at him, "Never mind" he sighed.

She left the news on, figuring it would be the only half decent thing this TV would show. It never ceased to amaze Kate how almost every news feature seemed to be utterly depressing, she was about to turn it off when Ari grabbed her hand to stop her. The prison was on the news, of course that wasn't surprising, but still Kate was shocked. The FBI agent speaking said that it was still under inmate control but that would be sending in a team soon to recover the situation, there were four hostages but so far no one was hurt, that they knew of. Then it got to the interesting bit.

"One of the inmates has escaped." The reporter said, "He is believed to be armed and dangerous and holding a federal agent hostage, be on the lookout for any suspicious activity." Then the news feature stopped.

"What was that?" Kate gasped surprised. "No names, not even photos."

"Mossad mole, remember." Ari smiled.

"Ex Mossad mole," Kate corrected him, "and still what about me? Do they not care?"

"They probably do."

"Then why not show a photograph then at least…" Kate trailed off realising she was the only person in the room who wanted them to be found.

"Security of federal agents" Ari said simply.

"Stupid." Kate muttered under her breath.

"Agreed," Ari whispered. It was only then she realised he was leaning in, when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Kate turned her head quickly to look at him. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

He smiled before answering. "Kissing you Caitlin" And then he pressed his lips into hers and Kate couldn't help but kiss him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait guys, again I lost inspiration but luckily it is now back! I just want to take this moment to thank everyone who has followed this story throughout me writing it and for all you lovely comments. I think this probably be the penultimate chapter, but I am not quite sure yet. As usual I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Yeah I wish!

* * *

Kate groaned, stretching her arms as she woke up, glancing around the room and taking in her surroundings. Memories of prisons and kidnappings flooded back into her head and she collapsed back onto the pillow, sighing. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the clock, 6am. Apparently her body had developed a natural alarm system for waking up at ridiculously early times, great. She buried her head into the pillow and prayed for sleep to return, if she was going to be kidnapped she was going to take advantage of not having to get up early for work. Then, of course, she was interrupted as the door opened…

"Good morning, Caitlin." Ari said from across the room, closing the door behind him. Kate didn't move her head to look at him. She just groaned.

"Shut up." She moaned into the pillow, more depressed than angry that he had disturbed her, Ari just laughed.

"You need to get up." He said. Kate spun round to face him.

"It's 6am!"

"Yeah, so? This is normal."

"No it's not!"

"I always get up at this time."

"You've got to be kidding me; you actually get up this early, all the time, voluntarily?" Kate gasped, staring at him opened mouthed.

"4.30, at Mossad we start at 5."

"Like I said before, shut up; you're making me tired just talking about it." Kate moaned again, pulling the covers closer, "where have you been anyway?"

"Getting supplies"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, where did you get supplies from?" Ari smiled at the floor, not answering and placed the bag on the table by the side.

"You need to get up Caitlin." He said, turning to her once again, Kate just pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

NCIS hadn't seen this many people within its walls for years. A full scale man hunt was on with one target in mind, Ari. Ziva was involved, much to her dismay; she wanted him alive which was a very different opinion to most people here. She was working with Gibbs and DiNozzo and had been all night, ever since the great Leroy Jethro had figured out Agent Todd was missing.

Ari had taken her, there was no denying it. But what she couldn't get her head around was why, how would it benefit him from taking her? Of course there was the sticky problem of his feelings, but that couldn't be it. Ziva was starting to worry about the mental stability of her brother's head, what on earth was he thinking? Was he honestly insane? These people wanted him dead and nothing was going to stop them, especially Gibbs.

"I think…" Ziva trailed off, she had an idea but was slightly nervous to voice it. She usually wasn't intimidated by men; she'd worked with them often enough, but Agent Gibbs kept throwing her the death glare and it was a little unnerving, to say the least. He didn't trust her, if he ever had. He suspected she knew more than she was letting on and she guessed he was right.

"You think what? Officer David." Gibbs snapped without looking at her.

"I might know where he is going." This surprised him, Gibbs spun around to glare her down.

"Where?" He half bellowed.

"Mossad have a… a safe house of sorts in the US."

"I would have thought Mossad have many safe houses in the US."

"They do but this one only two people know about, Ari and I."

"Why, Miss David, are we only just hearing about this?" Gibbs said, coldly.

"I don't know." Ziva said looking down at her palms, it had only just occurred to her that he might be going to the safe house but that was no excuse, she should have thought of it earlier.

"Where… is… it? Gibbs said slowly, each word crisp and clear like the ticking of a bomb just before it went off.

"South," Ziva said, pulling out her mobile to show him the address. Gibbs didn't say anything, just walked away.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Tony said to Ziva, he sounded just like Gibbs, a ticking time bomb about to go off. Wow they really didn't like her, Ziva thought as she followed Tony to the lift.

"You lied to me." Tony said, the minute the lift doors had closed, he had flicked the emergency switch and now they were alone.

"No, I didn't." Ziva said, defiantly glaring at Tony, he wasn't as intimidating as Gibbs, at least not to her and she wasn't going to be accused of lying.

"You said there was nothing going on between you and Ari."

There isn't! The whole idea is gross, for goodness sake Tony, you need to learn to trust people, especially," she said, and even though she knew it was silly, pausing for affect and raising her finger to point at him with her other hand on her hip, "When they haven't done anything wrong."

"Then stop lying to me then if you want me to trust you!" Tony was yelling now, angry that this woman had tried to use him.

"I'm not lying to you, there's nothing between Ari and me, he's…he's my brother!" Ziva yelled at Tony, and then turned away but there was nowhere to go.

"You're brother." He said looking at her back, utterly confused and shocked, he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, my brother, well half-brother really, but we might as well be full blood siblings."

"I…I don't, I'm sorry." Tony said, and then turned to her, anger bubbling through him again. "Wait, why didn't you tell me then? You talk about me trusting you, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"I didn't tell you because I was worried you wouldn't let me help you if you knew, he's my brother and I don't care what he has done; that will never change, no matter what, but I still want to help."

"He kidnapped my best friend! He tried to kill her once already; maybe that was the whole purpose of this BS, he's just trying to finish what he started!"

"No, no way. I don't believe Ari tried to kill Caitlin in the first place, he wouldn't; he couldn't. Not her."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see?" Ziva said, pleading now, "Ari may have shot Agent Gibbs and you're ME's assistant, but he has never hurt her, not once; Tony trust me on this, please, he won't hurt her."

"You're saying…"

"Yes, I am."

"Ziva" Then Tony stopped himself; whatever he was going to say wasn't meant for now, he'd been wrong to doubt her but he knew he needn't say sorry. They stared at each other, neither sure for how long, maybe seconds, maybe minutes; the tension growing between them.

"Tony" Ziva whispered a name full of emotions, everything she felt in one word, his name, and then their lips met and in that moment, they were lost.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me today?"

"Tell you what?"

"Where we are going" They were back in the car, driving once again through nowhere, in the same clothes as yesterday. Kate felt filthy, she had managed to grab a shower before they left though it had taken a lot of begging to achieve, but wearing the same clothes for hour's straight, especially after the day she had had felt incredibly unhygienic.

They had been on the road for an hour now and, unlike yesterday, today's conversation was a little bit more thrilling. It was mainly dominated by Kate, pretty much re telling her entire life with Ari passing a few comments here and there; he seemed interested in her story which was weird seen as up until joining the secret service, it was rather boring. Kate was sure his life was more interesting but she wasn't really getting anywhere with that, every time she asked him a question about his own childhood he managed to re-direct it back at her, which was starting to get really annoying.

"Ok, fine. We are going to a safe house, of sorts." Ari said

"A safe house of sorts?" Kate asked, that didn't sound good.

"Yes, it is a safe house but only myself and Ziva know about it."

"Who is Ziva?" Kate asked and she felt a pang of something in her stomach, jealousy perhaps.

"My sister" Ari replied and Kate sighed with relief, despite what had happened between them, she wasn't going to get jealous of Ari Haswari, well not intentionally at least.

"Where is this, erm safe house?" he just smiled,

"Closer than you would think."

Ari had been listening to Caitlin Todd talk all morning, but he wasn't bored, not at all. Her life was pretty un-eventful, up until joining the secret service, but he was utterly fascinated. Ari's own life had been as far from normal as you could get, that probably had something to do with his father being Mossad and everything else that led him to where he was today, which was why he found Caitlin's life so interesting, it was so normal. On top of that there was the fact that he loved hearing her talk, she was so passionate and he found himself falling for her more and more with every word she spoke. The events of last night had been a spur of the moment thing. He hadn't meant to kiss her, he honestly hadn't; he had sworn that he would not allow himself to act on his feelings for her, it was too complicated for everyone involved despite what he had said in the prison, but it had sort of just happened; completely uncontrollable. Ari wasn't sure how he felt about it, usually he didn't like feeling out of control but with her it was different. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but right now he didn't care.

Kate stared at her companion for a few minutes. She had come to the conclusion that he was a confusing man, sometimes he could scare her half to death, sometimes he could make her feel weak and small, but sometimes he could make her feel like she was on top of the world. Kate knew that falling for your kidnapper was not a good idea in any situation, even if you didn't have secret service training like she did you would know that but still it had happened. Somebody who didn't know her or the full story would say that what she felt was Stockholm syndrome but she knew otherwise. She knew because if it was Stockholm syndrome she would have been able to stop herself every single time he had gotten to her, she would have been able to stop herself. Maybe at first it had been Stockholm syndrome, now it wasn't; now it was more than that. Kate couldn't help it; she was falling dangerously in love with her kidnapper and there was no way back…


	7. Chapter 7

I said that this would probably be the last chapter, but it turns out it is not, oh well. I don't know how much longer this story will be now as I have made a few adjustments to how the plot line will go, I hope you like it. I would like to give special thanks to **obsi2** for giving me lots of advice on how to write this chapter and on my writing in general, thank you so much and I hope you like the outcome though please remember it's not finished yet! I would also like to thank again everyone who has been reading this story and I hope you guys like it as well. As always please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: You know the routine; hopefully I don't even have to say it though just in case, I DO NOT OWN NCIS!

* * *

It was late now and the sky outside was darkening as the sun slowly vanished over the horizon, making the sense off loneliness Kate felt even more prominent. She and Ari hadn't spoken much for the last few hours so Kate had had time to think and clear her thoughts properly for the first time since she had been kidnapped. She felt like everything had been moving so fast that her mind had been blurred, even yesterday when they had spent the long hours in the car together she still hadn't been able to think properly. It was like the sound of the prison alarm had not left her ears, making her ability to think rationally almost impossible. Now though, in the cool air, her mind was gradually clearing. The cobwebs were being swept away and memories of the man who now sat next to her were rushing back.

There were a few things Kate had decided she was most definitely sure of:

She was falling in love with the man. It was dangerous, she knew that, but she couldn't help it, she had no control over her emotions. Despite what he had done, which was so far (if you discount last night) was nothing that should mean she should fall for him, she was.

He was dangerous and could easily hurt her if he wanted to. She was in not in a good situation to be able to defend herself easily; in fact that little piece of information was becoming more and more clear to her every second. They were alone and on the run, it would almost be too easy for him to kill her and abandon her body if he got tired of dragging her along, no matter what had happened between them and what she felt for him.

She needed to get away somehow, though the how part was a little unclear to her for the time being, she just knew that she had to.

And finally to make herself see Ari as what he was, a monster and not a man (oh and to make sure Gibbs never found out about what happened but that goes without saying).

They began to drive through a small town, Kate had no idea where they were but she was pretty sure that was how Ari wanted it. For the last 5 minutes he had kept glancing across at her, almost anxiously and she did not know why. "We are nearly there now, Caitlin" Ari said as they were leaving the town; the last few houses becoming further and further apart as they drove away from the small civilisation.

"You said that 4 hours ago." Kate said, frustrated.

"Yes, well this time I mean it." He replied. At that exact moment Ari steered down a track that, if you did not know was there you would not have seen it. "We are meeting Ziva; she flew down from Washington a few hours ago."

"How do you know she won't have brought back up? You did try to kill me after all." Kate said, while at the same time trying to memorise the route they were taking, the town couldn't be that far away, if there was any time to escape, it would be now.

"Because Ziva would never betray her brother, I have done too many things for her over the years."

"She would never betray you? Even if you openly admitted to attempted murder?"

"Even then" Ari said simply.

They pulled up outside some sort of cottage, it was old but looked as if it had been recently done up. She could see a light on through the window, apparently Ziva was home. Kate was slightly curious to meet her, despite her escape plans. She wanted to see how much Ari's sister was like him, if at all.

Ari opened the passenger side door for Kate, placing one hand on the small of her back as he escorted her to the cottage. The front room was small but beautifully decorated with modern furnishings that still didn't take away from the style of the building. The fire was on but the room was empty of any other people. There were three doors Kate noted, not including the one they had just walked through, leading out of the room. Ari was stood behind her so there was no option of turning and sprinting away, not that she thought that she would get far anyway. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked, turning to him, maybe that would be her escape.

"Yes, this way." He said, leading her through one of the doors, down a small passage and through another door into the bathroom. "I will wait outside; there is everything you will need in the cupboards."

"Thank you" Kate said politely, before turning and locking the door behind her. She pressed her back against it, breathing for a few seconds to try get her head straight before running to the window. It was locked, though there was no surprise there. Her next course of action was to search for anything she could use as a weapon that would aid her in her escape but the cupboards were pretty much devoid of any sharp objects unless you counted nail clippers though she doubted they would make much damage. She began throwing things on the floor in search for anything useful, desperately hoping she might find a fully loaded gun hidden at the back of the bathroom cupboard but, unsurprisingly, to no such look. The cupboard was, as promised, well stocked: tooth brushes, tooth paste, soap, and deodorant, hand cream, sanitary products and even a box of pregnancy tests for some strange reason. Kate threw them aside annoyed, then stared around her at the mess she had made and hastily began shoving it all back in the cupboard. Once she was done she began washing herself in the sink, running cold water along her arms and splashing it in her face.

She was beginning to feel slightly nauseous as her situation begun to sink in; she had been focused for the last day or two on reaching this place but now they were there…well what was Ari planning on doing with her now? Suddenly, the nausea became stronger and Kate sprinted to the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach down the loo. Ari must have heard her throw up because he began banning on the door.

"Caitlin, are you alright in there?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she yelled back, "just a little car sick, that's all." It was a lame excuse but it was the best she had. Kate lent back over the toilet breathing for a few seconds until the nausea subsided. She got to her feet and quickly scanned the bathroom, hoping for a weapon to suddenly appear, though again, no such look. Kate's eyes then paused over the bathroom cupboard she had sorted through earlier. A thought occurred to her as to the cause of her sickness but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, it wasn't possible, not at all. At least that's what she told herself.

She took another deep breath before opening the bathroom door. "Feeling better?" Ari asked as she walked out.

"Yes, I honestly don't know what that was all about." Kate said smiling a fake smile at him before leading the way down the corridor. She felt his gaze on her back as she walked away but didn't look until she reached the living room, except this time it wasn't unoccupied.

"Caitlin, I would like you to meet my little sister Ziva." Ari said from behind her…

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter this time guys but I thought that this would be an appropriate place to end it, don't you?


End file.
